Amor Imposible
by Vampira-Nyoko15
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA DE PERSONAJES DE LA MITOLOGIA OCCIDENTAL CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, KAKASAKU, SASUSAKU! Y HASTA MAS XDD
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia de vampiros, licántropos, oscuridad y sexo, un romance oscuro entre Sakura y Kakashi, lo dedico a **jesica-haruzuchia**quien me ha apoyado mucho en mi otra historia y me dijo que quería un kakasaku jeje.. Sin más espera los créditos y congratulaciones a **Sempai Masashi Kishimoto**… bueno empecemos…

Amor imposible

Capítulo I: un encuentro inesperado

Fue dada a los condes de la noche por la luna, criada para proteger y ser guardiana de la oscuridad, por obligación y miedo al sol, es hermana de la noche, ella, una vampiresa de linaje puro, la elegida por los astros. Sakura es su nombre, blanca, ojos verdes, cabello rosa, cuerpo de porcelana…

Desde niña nunca pudo adaptarse, ella era noble, ella sentía, ella amaba… sus padres Kurenai y Asuma, nunca entendieron cómo?, porque?, ella siendo la descendencia mas pura, no tenia los mismos pensamientos, emociones y deseos de su raza. Aun así la protegieron y criaron le enseñaron el arte de los vampiros, aunque ella no lo necesitaba en su sangre lo llevaba, era un prodigio de niña.

En Konoha, así se llamaba una aldea escondida en una tierra de fuego, sus padres, su raza gobernaba, humanos, elfos, hadas y licántropos obligados por los vampiros estaban a vivir en pobreza, humillación y esclavitud.

Cuando la pequeña Sakura era niña salió al bosque, acompañada por su puesto de un elfo rubio, Naruto, su familia le había servido por siglos a los Haruno (nombre del más poderoso Clan Vampiro) Hinata, una pequeña hada muy hermosa, noble, de ojos grises y cabello azulado. Y por ultimo Sasuke, el pequeño prometido de Sakura, el era el desdiente de otro clan, el Uchija, que también era muy poderoso pero aun mas en el manejo de los elementos. Ellos habían sido comprometidos por sus padres pero ninguno sabia el significado de aquel compromiso.

Todos se encontraban cerca de un lago, bajo un árbol la sombra de las cuatro criaturas se visualizaba… Naruto estaba jugando con Hinata entre las flores que rodeaban el tronco del árbol, el pequeño Sasuke estaba simplemente sentado mirando las hojas de otros árboles bandearse por las brisas, y la pequeña peli rosa jugaba con una pelota muy singular, era transparente parecía cristal pero jamás se quebraría, claro a menos que ella misma muriera. Sin intención la pelota resbalo de sus manos, rodando hasta caer en el lago, la niña inconscientemente siguió la pelota, se tropezó con una roca que había cerca y cao bruscamente en el lago…

- _Sakura!!_- gritaron todos al oír a la niña caer en el agua.

Ella no respondía, pareciera que estuviera inconsciente.

**SASUKE**_: Naruto, Hinata por favor vayan al castillo e informen de esto y traigan ayuda lo más pronto posible… Sakura está en peligro. _

El elfo rubio y la hada azul salieron disparados en dirección al castillo que quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, se tardarían más o menos media hora en regresar. Sasuke intentaba mirar como rescatar a la niña pero no sabía como hacerlos, cuando de repente escucho un sonido cerca de allí.

_-quién es?-_ pregunto Sasuke mirando en todas direcciones, cuando noto de donde provenía el sonido dijo _– sal ya de ahí te lo ordeno!-_ a lo que una criatura respondió _– jajá me lo ordenas JAJA!-_ dijo un lobo plateado, que llevaba una máscara cubriendo su hocico y un pequeña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

_- Tu eres tan solo un mocoso-_ paro para observarlo bien y se acerco lentamente a Sasuke como acechándolo, mientras lo olfateaba _– un momento, no eres solo un mocoso, eres un Uchija, del clan vampiro del este-_ dijo un poco sorprendido el lobo. _–si! Lo soy!! Y por eso mismo te ordeno que te vayas!-_ .respondió asustado el joven Uchija

_- no me ordenes nada baka-_ respondió el lobo lanzándose sobre el niño de ojos negros, cuando cayó se golpeo la cabeza, lo que le hizo perder el conocimiento. _– así será más fácil comerte!-_ exclamo el lobo a punto de morder al niño y tenerlo como su presa, pero escucho un grito a lo lejos-

_-ayúdenme por favor, no sé nadar, me ahogo!!!-_ decía Sakura que había recobrado la conciencia y estaba pataleando intentando no ahogarse, pero su cuerpo era muy pequeño para soportar el frio del lago y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

El lobo miro los pequeños ojos verdes de la niña, y no sabe cómo pero olvido a Sasuke y se lanzo al lago… tomo a Sakura de su vestido y comenzó a sacarla del lago acercándola a la orilla, pero porque un licántropo salvaría a su peor enemigo, el tampoco lo sabe solamente lo hizo, saco a Sakura y la puso en tierra firme, en ese momento la luna fue tapada por unas nubes ocultando su luz. La chica pudo abrir sus ojos muy débilmente para mirar enfrente de ella a un niño, un poco mayor que ella, de tez blanca y cabello plateado.

_-gra..graci..Gracias-_ dijo Sakura difícilmente, luego cayó en un sueño profundo.

Kakashi, así se llamaba el licántropo que acababa de salvarle la vida al pequeño botón de cerezo de Konoha, el estaba observando a la niña, tan inocente, tan pura, tan bella, aun siendo niños el sintió una emoción inexplicable.

Comenzó a olfatearle, llego un momento en que se detuvo frente al rostro de la niña, la miro y noto algo especial, ella tenía colmillos, era un vampiro, su enemigo mortal, la raza que lo ha obligado a trabajar sin recompensa, a ser humillado y no poder vivir dignamente. Inmediatamente Kakashi retrocedió, las nubes despejaron la luna y su luz toco el cuerpo del joven de cabello plateado volviéndolo a un estado salvaje, él estaba paralizado, no sabía que acababa de hacer, seguro si su familia se enteraba, lo matarían.

En aquel momento el sintió un olor que siempre se reconoce… el de un vampiro y más cuando estos son poderosos el aroma es mucho más fuerte. Kakashi reacciono, miro por última vez a la chica y corrió ocultándose en la espesura del bosque.

**Kurenai:** _Sakura, hija mía que te ha pasado_. Dijo la madre de Sakura levantando su cabeza suavemente

Con ella llegaban Naruto y Hinata quienes estaban exhaustos pero notaron que Sasuke se encontraba también desmayado, cerca de ellos otra figura, otro vampiro del Este, Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke se acerco al niño y lo levanto.

-_Kurenai-sama lo mejor será llevarlos al castillo a ambos y que se recuperen, puedo notar que solo están desmayados –_ dijo el joven Itachi quien tenía un cabello negro largo, y un gabán negro hasta los tobillos con algunos detalles de nubes rojas, el símbolo característico de la armada vampírica, los Akatsuki.

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Espero les haya gustado, vendrán muchos más encuentros, habrá sangre, peleas, sexo, odio y amor, espero no se los pierdan y comenten mucho por favor.

**Att:** Vampira-Nyoko15


	2. CAPITULO II

Capítulo II: Varios años sin tu aroma.

Bajo la luna brillante se visualizaban varias criaturas, dos de ellas grandes, mayores y cada uno con un niño en brazos, cerca de ellos otras dos criaturas, mucho más pequeñas, un elfo de vestiduras naranjas y una bella hada de tinte azul.

Itachi desapareció consumiéndose en una llama, forma habitual que utilizaban los guerreros vampiros y hechiceros del este. Kurenai por su parte recogió a Naruto y Hinata poniéndolos sobre sus hombros y en una brisa levanto vuelo, de su espalda salieron dos alas, ambas preciosas, eran negras con un tinte rojizo, parecían ceda pues su brillo no se comparaba con ningún otro, en ellas habían unas marcas, algo así como unos tatuajes, muy hermosos que las adornaban de punta a punta. Esto solo lo logran las vampiresas que manejan muy bien sus poderes, por lo general de linaje puro y un gran poder.

La madre de Sakura llego en unos cuantos minutos a su castillo en la aldea de Konoha. En una habitación, de las miles que había, Itachi estaba sentado, cerca de una cama donde dormía Sasuke profundamente, Kurenai puso a Sakura también en la misma cama y ambos, Kurenai e Itachi salieron de la habitación.

Naruto se encontraba en la cocina real, como raro comiendo ramen, que un trol gigante le preparaba como servidumbre del reino. Hinata, también como raro, estaba haciéndole compañía a Naruto, por lo general siempre estaban juntos, eran como un complemento del otro.

Luego de unas horas Sakura despertó, pero a su lado ya no estaba Sasuke, Itachi había vuelto hace algunas horas con él a su reino pues parece que los necesitaban con urgencia. Sakura se levanto algo confundida o recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, tenia imágenes parciales, pero en una de esas imágenes que pasaron rápidamente frente a su rostro, pudo grabar una especifica: un chico, de bellos cabellos plateados, ojos negros, y en el izquierdo una pequeña cicatriz que lo cortaba, pero su rostro completo no lo recordaba ¿por que? Claro… ella si lo recordaba, la mitad del rostro de ese chico estaba tapada por una pañoleta azul

**Sakura:** (quien eras) (¿por qué me salvaste?) ahora solo me pregunto cuál será tu nombre?

- El nombre de quien hija?- pregunto Kurenai que estaba entrando a la habitación en ese momento

_- no.. no de nadie mama!!-_ Respondió sorprendida Sakura –_jaja no te pongas nerviosa-_ le dijo Kurenai-sama mientras le tomaba el hombro para tranquilizarla

El tiempo paso, el reloj avanzo, y las marcas de la madures se hicieron presentes en el cuerpo de Sakura, ya no era el pequeño botón de cerezo, se había convertido en una sexy vampira de quince años y a esta edad las doncellas tienen que someterse a un ritual para obtener sus alas y elegir un camino, ella podría elegir entre ser una guerrera de la armada Akatsuki. Podría continuar con su herencia como princesa o podría ser una hechicera y estudiar las artes ocultas.

_**La mañana del cumpleaños de la joven Sakura….**_

Esa mañana el castillo de Konoha no estaba en silencio como de costumbre… todos corrían otros gritaban todos en preparación del cumpleaños de la joven vampiresa rosa, aunque había una sola persona que no estaba tan eufórica en aquella mañana.

_-Sakura hija mia despierta ya!-_ dijo su madre desde la puerta, intentando que la chica de cabello rosa se levantara de una vez

_-ahhmmm… eh?? Si madre.. ya voy-_ dijo Sakura entre sueños

Su madre salió y nuevamente Sakura quedo sola, ella pego su cara a la almohada y se tapo con la cobija hasta la cabeza, pero en la cómoda oscuridad de su cama, no pudo conciliar mas el sueño así que se levanto y se quedo un rato sentada sobre la cama, meditando la decisión que elegiría para seguir su camino.

Un pequeño capitulo, en el próximo tendremos una clase de criaturas mitológicas jajaja…. Espero les guste. Sayonara

Muchas gracias por las múltiples respuestas, les comento que el tercer capítulo ya lo tengo escrito y aunque el cuarto ya lo había hecho… ee ps sin culpa lo dañe, y se borro jeje, que cosas no?... sin embargo voy a volverlo a escribir, gracias por las repuestas porke me dan mucha motivación para continuarla.

**Att:** Vampira-Nyoko15


	3. Una Derroche de belleza mística

**Capítulo III: Una Derroche de belleza mística**

**Sakura:** (Podría estudiar, convertirme en una gran hechicera; aunque también me gustaría pelear junto a Itachi, Sasuke y los demás Akatsukis… pero no se… seria un entrenamiento muy duro, además estaría muy lejos de mi familia por largo tiempo, tal como lo estuvo Sasuke… ahora que lo pienso no he sabido nada de él en largo tiempo, van a cumplir casi diez años desde la última vez que lo vi; bueno si no me equivoco papá dijo que los comandantes de Akatsuki le permitirían venir hoy para celebrar conmigo) Sakura se acostó sobre la cama y miraba hacia el techo jeje perdón es que no sé como se llaman las camas que tienen cortinas, disculparan ay jeje (de lo único que estoy segura es que no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada, no pienso seguir como una pequeña princesa a la que todos tienen que salvar, desde hoy seré yo quien decida, y me protegeré sola… no quiero volver a pasar por aquella experiencia…) en ese momento paso la imagen de aquel lobo de plata con el que tuvo un encuentro algo fortuito hace muchos años.

Sakura entre cerro sus ojos un momento, estaba preparada para dar un gran suspiro de aliento, cuando enfrente de ella aparece una pequeña hada azul.

**Hinata**: hola Sakura-chan, estas preparada??

**Sakura:** oh!! Hinata, que susto me has metido amiga.

**Hinata: **perdona Sakura, no era mi intención, aunque tengo una duda… en que estabas pensando??.

Con la pregunta de Hinata, Sakura se sentó de un tirón – no , no en nada, solo estaba meditando mi decisión jeje- dijo Sakura sacando con ternura su lengua, un gesto que caracterizaba su carácter.

**Hinata: **si claro... ^.^** , **y bueno que tal te sientes…

Sakura: confundía!!. pero por otra parte creo que estaré bien, bueno después de todo es mi cumpleaños y lo debo disfrutar no crees???.

-Exacto- respondió una voz eufórica acercándose –sin tormentos amiga, debes disfrutar la vida como venga!!- dijo una rubia de pelo largo, ojos azules y traje morado.

-Ino-chan!!- exclamo con alegría la pequeña hada. –ah! Eres tu- dijo irónicamente Sakura.

**Ino:** no tienes que ser tan notoria Sakura…

-y quien dijo que soy notoria?? …. Jajajaja Ino que alegría que estés aquí!- respondió Sakura esta vez con un tono sincero y eufórico.

**Ino:** cómo crees que iba de dejar de venir al cumpleaños y celebración de mi amiga.

Juntas se acercaron y se abrazaron… - Sakura mira esto es un presente de mi parte y del Clan Yamanaka.

El Clan Yamanaka es una mezcla de humanos con seres mitológicos, excepto vampiros, lykans, y Arpías… Son humanos con cualidades de adoptar cualquier ser mitológico, en este caso Ino es una ninfa, criatura de procedencia natural y hermosa, inteligentes y sagaces, pueden mantener un contacto intimo con la naturaleza, los animales y las plantas son su mayor habilidad, pueden curar animales y reparar la flora. Ino era ninfa de un bosque cercano de Konoha, se dice que gracias a ella, hay un prado de las Flores mas hermosas, que solo puede ser contemplado, pues Ino lo protege celosamente, pues no quiere que nadie lo destruya.

-Gracias Ino- respondió Sakura, recibiendo una enorme caja, no pesaba mucho pero estaba cubierta por un brillo violeta algo singular. – vamos Sakura ábrelo, se que te va a gustar- le dijo Ino a Sakura alentándola para que abriera el obsequio.

Sakura se dispuso a abrir lentamente la caja mientras detrás de ella estaban Ino y Hinata esperando por ver lo que era.

-Ahhhhhhh!!!!....- Gritaron Sakura y Hinata al ver el hermoso vestido que venía dentro de la caja. – Esta hermoso Ino- dijo Hinata. – si es cierto, Ino mil gracias, esta divino, lo estrenare esta misma noche- respondió agradecida Sakura. Ino por su parte se encontraba sorprendida, sabía lo que era, pero no había podido verlo, pues fue su madre quien lo empaco. – No te preocupes Sakura, es con mucho aprecio- respondió Ino despreocupada.

El regalo era un vestido vino tinto con encajes blancos y negros, en estilo de corsé sin tirantas y líneas decorativas de color rosa y rojo fuerte, tenía un brillo sin igual dado con magia que no lo protegía contra daños exteriores. Mientras contemplaban todas el vestido y se imaginaban lo hermosa que se veria Sakura, tocaron la puerta.

Hinata se acerco y abrió, para su sorpresa era la hermana mayor de otro Clan Vampiro uno de procedencia sur oriental. De las lejanas tierras arenosas llego Temari No Sabaku (Temari del Desierto) quien venía acompañada de una Doxy llamada Ten-Ten, que era la criatura edecán de esta. Una Doxy por lo general es confundida con un Hada, a pesar de que son muy similares en tamaño y belleza, las Doxys poseen colores más oscuros, otras habilidades mas relacionadas con la magia que con la naturaleza y sus alas son gruesas, convexas y brillantes, muy parecidas a las de una escarabajo.

-Señoritas buenas lunas- Saludó Temari con la seriedad y elegancia que la caracterizaban mientras pasaban con Ten-Ten que estaba sobre su hombro. –hola chicas!- saludo igualmente la pequeña Doxy.

-Konishiwa!- Saludaron en respuesta las demás.

**Temari:** oh! Sakura que lindo Vestido, creo que te trajimos los complementos perfectos para él.

Ten-Ten y Hinata cargaban con dificultad entre ambas una caja circular que le entregaron exhaustas a Sakura.

-Gracias chicas-, respondió Sakura mientras abría la caja, para fijarse en unas hermosas zapatillas de color rojo oscuro y con unas esmeraldas que resaltaban sus ojos, mientras debajo de estas venia un pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, donde venia un collar de cuero negro de dragón con incrustaciones de jemas verdes y rojas, todas no podían dejar de imaginarse cómo se vería este cerezo con tantos adornos, seguramente estaría muy bella esta noche.

**Att:** Vampira-Nyoko15


End file.
